


Valkyrie Densetsu 2: The Return of the Wolf

by Hollowtaker75



Series: Valkyrie Densetsu [6]
Category: Original Work, Street Fighter, Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Crossover, Family Drama, Martial Arts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollowtaker75/pseuds/Hollowtaker75
Summary: One year after Jordan defeats Anthony he finds his rule in the Vermilion challenged by the return of Anthony. he calls another tournament, with the previous fighters returning, along with some new ones, all desperate to fight for the prize, but above it all, is the ongoing war between the brothers, and Jordan finds himself strangely drawn to a mysterious woman that he met and fought a year ago.
Series: Valkyrie Densetsu [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675525





	Valkyrie Densetsu 2: The Return of the Wolf

Prologue: Emergence

He had lost track of time, all he knew was it had been one years since he had miraculously recovered. He had spent one years recuperating, living off the land and giving himself harsh and intense training. Only recently had he begun to climb back up the cliff, out of the gorge he had been cast into. The lightning struck, the thunder roared and the rain lashed down hard. But none of it stopped him, despite the rain making the rocks slick and almost falling twice, he kept climbing upwards. He raised his left hand and grasped the rock above; he hauled himself upwards, enough to comfortably use his right hand to grasp the next rock. To his surprise there was no next rock, his hand came down and grabbed a flat surface. He allowed himself to look up and saw that he had finally reached the top. Using as much strength as he could muster he pulled himself up, finally he straightened and, breathing heavily reveled in the fact he was back. Once he had caught his breath, he walked away from the area. Four days later he was in a hotel room, he had shaved off the large beard and mustache growth, leaving himself with his usual style, he had tamed his hair and grew it back into its usual style too. Both his hair and facial hair were black, despite the man now being thrity-two years of age. He black eyes observed his reflection in the mirror, he was wearing simple clothes, the tattered Gi he had been wearing since he awoke was lying on the bed behind him, a reminder of his failure. He had increased his muscle mass slightly and regained all the fitness he had in his youth. Finally ready Anthony Vermilion waited for his brother to make his move.

In the Vermilion Zaibatsu, the now Seventeen year old Jordan Vermilion sat, his rigid, spiked back black hair and black eyes the same as ever. He was clad in an elegant black tuxedo. He sat at his desk, reading over some reports, thanks to his plans, increasing output from their weapons development and allowing his scientists to use even endangered species for their experiments had increased the Zaibatsu's finances exponentially. However it had also brought them many more enemies than usual. Jordan never left the Zaibatsu grounds anymore and was always guarded by the eight Zaibatsu fighters plus another two Zaibatsu fighters he had recently hired. As Jordan closed the final report the door opened and the now forty-two year old Takeru walked in. Despite the change in leadership, Takeru's ambiguous role as Aide, meant he wasn't fired, like other employees. He was kept in his position, since his loyalty was really to the company and not the person ruling it. Jordan looked up.

"Yes Takeru, what is it?" He asked, bored.

Takeru, experiencing strong déjà-vu, handed Jordan an enlarged picture.

"We received this four days ago, a recon helicopter took it, we've just confirmed a one hundred percent facial match."

Jordan looked at the picture and smiled, it showed Anthony, standing on top of the cliff, having climbed out of the abyss.

Jordan gave a short dark laugh.

"So, my brother is still alive..." He paused and then grinned, "Well, no doubt he'd expect it, so why disappoint him. Time to follow his example."

"Sir?"

"Takeru, make preparations, there's going to be a 2007 Valkyrie Densetsu Tournament

."

Takeru was surprised by this but agreed and left the room, Jordan smirked and waited for events to unfold. Everything went as he had expected, he got his ten fighters seeded entries. Eight of them had previously served Anthony, Akira Yuki, Luka Higarashi Anna Williams, Brandon Fong-Ling, Barry, Combot, Silver Tiger and Ganryu. They also had two new fighters, a Korean Tae Kwon-Do master named Kim Kaphwan and a Muay Thai Kickboxer named Marc Valentine. Both had questionable pasts but Jordan didn't care. The eight rivals of the original Zaibatsu fighters were also present, although some were after different goals. Ibuki, Nina Williams, Forest Law, Anthony, Ichigo Kurosaki, the newest Jack model IR-45 ver.2, Tiger King and Michelle Chang. Two new fighters had also emerged, an environmentalist called Jun Kazama a women that had meet Jordan in the past now wanting avenge her honor for her family and a legendary martial artist Bryan Valentine. Jordan laughed darkly once he saw the listings, the tournament promised to be an enjoyable affair, although the one thing he was really looking forward to was once again fighting his brother, Anthony.

The Fighters Meet

Jordan smirked as he sat in the comfy chair in the Top Box. Once again the stadium was packed with audience members. He observed the ten qualified fighters in the area. His eyes first fell on the environmentalist, forty-four year old Jun Kazama. When he looked at her he felt something, some strange pull, he quickly shook himself out of it and observed her again. She white sleeveless bustier top with a black crow design, a black scarf with gold designs on the right side, white pants with black crow designs on the left pant leg, a brown belt around her waist and white and black toed sandals...She also had a white headband, holding her hair back. The infamous ninja Ibuki was also present. She was clad in her usual ninja dogi. Jordan cast his gaze over to the next person, the Forty-four year old assassin Nina Williams was also present, clad in a short legged version of her favored purple catsuit along with purple thigh high stockings and heeled boots. He saw Anthony and smirked before looking at the next fighter. It was the twenty-eight year old Forest Law, clad in an orange and black sleeveless jumpsuit.

Jordan then spotted his rival from the first tournament, the eighteen year old Ichigo Kurosaki; clad in his usual black Gi with black gloves and foot guards. Next was the upgraded unit; IR-45, same as the previous version. Also present was the thirty-two year old wrestler Tiger King. He was clad in blue pants, a black belt, black shoes and his usual mask. He smirked when he spotted the forty-two old Michelle Chang; she was clad in a similar outfit to the previous tournament, denim shorts, white top, brown jacket, headband, white socks and brown boots. Finally he observed the fifty-six year old former super cop, Bryan Valentine. He wears a white, robe-like shirt with long sleeves that is open just above his abdomen; two black belts are fastened on the sleeves. Kagura wears wrist wraps that cover his palm to his elbow, two metal cuffs sit above the wraps on his wrists. On the lower half of his shirt, two brown belts are fashioned, below this, a large and loose brown belt hangs, it has a huge golden buckle. Over his shirt, he wears a large, black Control Organization cape that is separated into three individual cloves. The interior of the cape is a deep crimson red, while the exterior is decorated with a golden insignia on the outer cloves; the cape is held onto Bryan’s body via a light brown strap. He wears plain black pants and light brown shoes with metal toe-caps.. Jordan smirked and turned to Takeru as he spoke.

"Seems we have quite the crew, all with their own purpose I guess." Takeru nodded; Jordan nodded. "Well, it'll be fun to see how they react to each other. Especially when our fighters meet them."

Takeru nodded and then the crowd cheered as the Zaibatsu fighters emerged.

First was the thirty-nine year old Akira Yuki, clad in his white gi,white headband and black footguards. Next was the Kunoichi, Luka Higarashi; clad in her green ninji dogi with a pink sleeveless top, purple gloves and shoes. Forty-Two year old Anna Williams then emerged, clad in her favorite red dress, her brown hair now cut to chin length. Also present was a tForty-Three year old Korean man with short brown hair and black eyes clad in his Tae Kwon-Do fighting uniform, it was Kim Kaphwan. The nineteen year old Brandon Fong-Ling, clad in his favored black leather pants and purple tank-top along with boots and gloves, stepped out next along with the six year old black bear Barry. Next was Combot, still looks the same as ever. Clad in his usual black spiky armour and black Tiger mask, Silver Tiger stepped out into the ring too. He was followed by the fifty-six year old Sumo wrestler Ganryu. Finally stepping out was thirty-seven year old Marc Valentine, dark skinned man with a black Hollywood style hair, clad in typical red suit after all he need to keep his good looks. With all the fighters assembled Jordan stood up and prepared to make his announcement.

He smirked and made the announcement, announcing the prize, the same as his father had offered, only increasing the money prize, but still offering the extra fight and the Zaibatsu. Finally the match up draws began and, as planned, they were fixed so that the ten fighters would be fighting the ten Zaibatsu fighters; in particular one they were connected to or had a grudge against. This led to some intense stares between the combatants but finally they all headed to the locker rooms to wait while Jun and Akira stood, prepared to fight each other. The first round was ready to begin.

Justice

Jun and Akira faced each other, ready to do battle. Akira observed his opponent thoughtfully.

'She claims to be an environmentalist, here to stop Jordan's endangered species experiments...Yet, there's seems to be something...more to her.' Akira thought to himself, 'I've never, in all my years, encountered a woman so pure of spirit.'

The announcer then spoke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready!" The crowd cheered wildly and he continued. "The first match of the first round for the 2007 Valkyrie Densetsu Tournament is about to begin! The fighters are ready for battle, our very own Akira Yuki..."

The crowd cheered, several of them older audience members, people who knew Akira personally.

"...And his opponent, Jun Kazama."

This time the cheers were predominantly male, and all from varying age groups. Jun's looks apparently making her popular amongst these men. Akira noticed however that unlike Anna, she did not play up to this; in fact she seemed embarrassed by the attention and stayed focused on the fight.

'Strange, could she possibly be...'

"Fighters, are you ready?!" The announcer called, jolting Akira out of his thoughts.

He quickly assumed his battle stance and replied, "Ready."

Jun nodded and clasped her hands in front of herself, bowed her head and then opened her eyes. She took up a fighting stance and the announcer stepped back, announcing the start of the match.

Jun acted first, closing the gap and attempting an uppercut. Akira however blocked her strike and attempt to deliver a side kick, but Jun spun out of the way and delivered a kick of her own. This one struck and Akira stumbled back slightly. He quickly recovered and they began exchanging blows, blocking or dodging each other's strike, attempting to attack the other. The more the fight progressed the more Akira noted the strangeness of Jun Kazama. The unusual almost holy feeling that surrounded her. He was almost convinced that his belief was true; he needed to be sure however. They fought some more, Jun launching a cartwheel kick which nearly struck Akira. They suddenly ended up deadlock, both trying to overpower the other.

"Such strength, of character and fighting skill." Akira stated, "You claim to be an environmentalist, but...There's more to you isn't there?"

Jun looked surprised at this but then sighed.

"Yes, surely you must know, I am of the Kazama clan." She explained, "Yet according to my father...my, unique power, is greater than anything that has come before."

Akira nodded. "I see, so you are the one."

With that me broke the deadlock and stepped back. Jun looked at him surprised before he stated.

"Well, I pray for your success young lady." He nodded and then leapt back, jumping out of the ring.

The announcer stared in shock and then recovered, "And the winner, by ring out, is Jun Kazama!"

Jun was surprised at this but, following instructions she returned to the locker rooms with Akira returning to his.

Jordan was watching Jun as she left. Something about her made him feel...strange.

'Strange, why do I...Enough, I have to pay attention, my father is the important one here.'

But he would still have to wait as the next fight was between Ibuki and Luka Higarashi. However, deciding to amuse himself, he came up with a plan.

"Takeru, I want all info on these ten fighters, the real reasons they're here, what they hope to accomplish...Everything you can get."

"Yes sir." Takeru replied before leaving to make some phone calls.

Meanwhile the two ninja's stood in the arena, staring each other down.

Finally Ibuki spoke. "Now, justice shall be done. You will pay for disgracing our Ninja clan."

"Fool, we are thieves, yet you talk like you have honor." Luka replied, "A thief has no honor, we take what we please."

Ibuki shook his head. "That is where you are wrong; you took what you pleased, that makes you a common thief, being in tmy ninjaclan means more, you don't steal for yourself in my Ninja Village and gets away with it."

Luka laughed, "So, you've come here for some grand purpose." She remarked sarcastically, she did not expect Ibuki's reply.

"Yes, I have to carry out the wishes of the elders; they have declared your sentence...to be injured really badly."

With that the announcer started the match, Ibuki charged in and attempted to attack, Luka back flipped away before launching forwards. As she flew towards the ninja, she attempted to attack with her knife. Ibuki however dodged and after Luka landed, spun and tried to attack again, she knocked the knife out of her hand. Luka growled and wrenched her hand free before delivering a spinning kick which struck Ibuki and knocked her down, she then attempted to follow up the with attack. However Ibuki then struck out with a kangaroo kick, landing on her feet as she flew through the air. She then leap forwards and struck with her elbow, knocking her to the ground.

She then stood over her and glared. The announcer stepped forwards but was stopped by a sharp word from Jordan. Ibuki then uttered a single word.

"Justice."

Before drawing her infamous sword; She spun it around and held it in both hands, ready to bring it down and impale Luka. He struck but Luka vanished. She then reappeared next to her knife and grabbed it. Ibuki charged and struck out with her sword again. However she dodged and, looking desperate, lashed out with her knife, wounding Ibuki. However Ibuki used the pommel of her sword and struck her in the back of the head. Once she was dazed he kicked her, knocking her out of the ring. She was declared the winner and Luka was taken to the hospital. Ibuki agreed to relent, but only on the condition that she be allowed to carry the sentence out after the tournament was done. Jordan agreed and preparations were made for the third match. At that point Takeru returned with what Jordan asked for. He smirked and read the files. From what he could gather, Jun was indeed here to confront him about the endangered species he was experimenting on. But it offered no explanation for why there was this strange feeling around her. He read the other files and shook his head. He would have to wait and see how things played out as the third match was about to begin, the Williams sisters stood ready to fight once again.

The First Round Continues

The Williams sister, Nina and Anna, stood ready to fight. Anna glared bitterly at her sister.

"So, here again Nina. Another contract, I swear you…"

Nina however cut across her. "Are you done?"

Anna was surprised by Nina's abruptness.

"Excuse me, you think I'd just let things go so easily." She exclaimed, Nina sighed.

She shook her head and then spoke again. "Anna, let go of the past, stop this petty rivalry and let me get on with my job."

Anna gave a bitter laugh at that and assumed her fighting stance, giving Nina her answer. Nina took up her battle stance and the announcer called the start of the fight. Anna made the first move, attempting to deliver a kick to the side of Nina's head. Nina however blocked the strike, catching Anna's leg and used it to throw Anna to the ground. Anna quickly recovered and countered, sweeping Nina's legs out from under her. She quickly recovered too and rolled back. They both regained their footing and resumed their fighting stances, ready to begin again. This time Nina attacked first, closing the gap and delivering a sharp elbow jab. Anna blocked it and Nina smirked, her feint had worked and she spun out of Anna's grip. She spun around behind Anna and delivered a backwards kick which staggered Anna. Knowing the risks of a prolonged battle Nina let Anna stand up and then kicked as hard as she could. Anna was winded by the blow and was knocked out of the ring.

"The winner is Nina Williams!" The announcer called out as the crowd cheered. Anna got to her feet, glaring and then turned and headed back to her locker room, in a rage. Nina headed back to hers, her gaze cold and impassive.

During the short interval Jordan smirked as he read Nina's file.

'So, someone has sent Miss Williams after me, to fulfil an assassination contract.' He mused. 'How amusing, still, I have a large number of enemies; it could be any one of them.'

Amused by this he decided to see how far she would make it; before making any plans for getting answers from her. He turned his attention back to the arena where the next two fighters stood ready. The next match was between Law and Kim. Jordan consulted his files and figured out why Forest was so angry.

"Well, well." He commented; Takeru turned to him.

"Sir?"

Jordan smirked and replied. "Seems like when our friend Kim was performing his rampages, one of the places he destroyed was Forest Law's dojo he just wanted to be a great fighter like his dad. Forest is here for revenge."

They both looked back down at the arena. Kim stood ready; Forest was glaring at his opponent.

"Finally, now I will have my revenge on you!" He declared. Kim looked confused.

"Revenge?" He questioned.

Forest glared at him, "Don't dare pretend you've forgotten, you destroyed my dojo, injured my students, endangered my family!"

It was then understanding appeared in Kim's eyes

"So you were one of them." He deduced.

"Excuse me?"

"You were not the first or last dojo I wrecked." Kim explained. "It was nothing personal, I had been ordered to deal with certain people, you were one of them, my...anger at the time was due to unfortunate circumstance. This made my attacks more brutal."

"That doesn't matter to me at all!" Forest bellowed, "The only thing that matters is that you pay!"

With that Forest and Kim assumed their battle stances and, with the announcer's word, the match began.

Forest immediately charged in, his anger making him reckless. He attempted to deliver a flying kick but Kim easily brushed him aside. He spun and attempted to deliver a heel kick. Kim blocked the strike and followed through with a powerful kick of his own. Forest staggered but quickly recovered and attacked again, this time catching Kim off guard. Kim grunted as the punch struck his chest followed by a kick to the side. However Kim regained his balance and took up his fighting stance again. Forest charged in again and this time Kim showed no mercy. He delivered a furious combination of blows until Forest was staggered, bruised and barely able to stand.

"What the..." Forest breathed heavily, "No, can't stop yet...I have to get...revenge."

Forest sighed and muttered, "Oh please."

Before Forest could react Kim closed the gap and struck out with a side piercing kick. Law fell back, giving a short gasp of pain, and hit the arena floor. He tried and failed to get up and Kim was declared the winner. Forest was carried off to the nearby hospital while Kim returned to his locker room. There was a short interval and then the next two fighters finally stepped out; Anthony and Brandon.

Brandon smirked when he saw his opponent.

"Well, you survived, can't believe I'm fighting you old man." He remarked cockily, "Just think huh, looks like you've got problems, who would've thought I'd work for Jordan huh."

"If you're quite finished with your bragging." Anthony said, his voice cold, "Then let's begin the fight."

Brandon laughed, "You never were one for talking, were you?"

With that the announcer began the fight. Brandon, believing he had the advantage, charged in and attempted a powerful body blow. Anthony didn't even blink, he side stepped the blow and then delivered a powerful punch to the gut. Le flew through the air, flipped and landed on his feet. He rubbed his stomach, gasping for breath.

'Geez.' He thought angrily, 'The old man's still got it.'

Brandon attempted a more cautious attack but Anthony blocked the strike and spun around so he was behind Brandon. He then grabbed Brandon lifted him into the air and slammed him down, Brandon being struck by Anthony's knee let out a cry of pain. Anthony then lifted him to his feet and delivered a final punch to the face, knocking Brandon out. Anthony was declared the winner and left for his locker room. Jordan smirked, it was as he suspected, Anthony's single minded desire to reclaim the Zaibatsu would make him stop at nothing to win the tournament, he couldn't wait.

Proving Ground

Jordan watched as his old rival, Ichigo Kurosaki walked out of the locker rooms and into the arena. He sneered as he shook his head.

'This oaf is back, looking for revenge no doubt.' He thought to himself, smugly. 'Well, he's going to have to get through the others, and his first obstacle should be a familiar one.'

Back in the ring Barry entered and Ichigo groaned.

"So what, I'm fightin' the bear again." He complained, "Well, at least I know my opponent. This isn't going to be an easy fight, good."

He assumed his battle stance as Barry growled and got ready. The announcer started the match and stepped back. Ichigo brashly charged in and slid tackled Barry as the bear attempted to slash at Ichigo with his claws. Barry felt his legs get swept out from under him, he fell down. He quickly recovered and got back to his feet, in time to block Ichigo's attack. Barry then struck back, delivering a swift kick to Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo was launched back, but landed and managed to stop himself from falling out of the arena. He glowered and charged. Barry growled and prepared for Ichigo's attack; however Barry's wasn't expecting the attack that came. Ichigo continued to charge and delivered a hard shoulder tackle, knocking the bear to the ground. Barry got back up and roared, grabbing Ichigo in a bear hug, attempting to break Ichigo's back. However Ichigo simply smirked and punched Barry squarely in the face. Barry let go of Ichigo and groaned, holding his face. Ichigo then struck out with his Burning Fist, knocking Barry right out of the ring.

Ichigo cheered and walked back to his locker room, smirking. Jordan shook his head as Barry left the arena too.

'Pathetic, he wins one match and he acts like he's won the whole thing.'

Takeru held out a folder, "Sir, Ichigo Kurosaki's dossier."

Jordan pushed it away.

"I don't need to see it." He stated, "I already know all about him."

Takeru nodded and they turned to observe the next match. The Jack robots were both out and ready to fight. Their programs had been set to combat mode and the announcer gave the word. Jordan observed carefully, noting that in the last tournament the prototype was victorious. Now he would see if the improvements would work, especially since the prototype had been upgraded. IR-45 Ver.2 acted first, he closed the gap between them, and delivered a harsh punch. Against a human a punch like that would've been agonising, however on Combot it was an average punch. He retaliated; IR-45 Ver.2 blocked and continued to fight. Their moves lacked finesse, being simple brawling moves and more about the power behind the blows. Eventually Combot attempted an elbow strike however IR-45 Ver.2 caught it and punched, with all his force, into Combot's stomach. The resulting hole showed that his wires were now exposed and destroyed by IR-45 Ver.2's punch. Combot was forced to shut down and IR-45 Ver.2 dropped his prototype and stepped back. He was declared the winner and Combot was removed from the arena while IR-45 Ver.2 returned to the locker room. Jordan smirked and nodded.

"Excellent." He commented, "It seems our new model is much better than the original."

Takeru nodded. "Yes sir, so, should we keep it?"

"Yes, although I plan for it to be upgraded even further." Jordan remarked; Takeru nodded in agreement.

They then observed as the two luchadore wrestlers, Tiger King and Silver Tiger, stepped into the ring, staring each other down.

The announcer looked at both fighters and then, swallowing nervously by the unnerving silence, he called out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the eighth match of the first round shall now begin, Tiger King vs. Silver Tiger!" The crowd cheered as the announcer stepped back, "Let the fight…BEGIN!"

Immediately Silver Tiger attempted to launch his Exploder technique. King sidestepped the attack. Silver Tiger got back up and King grabbed him from behind and threw him back to the ground before performing a body slam on Silver Tiger. He rolled off Silver Tiger and they both got back to their feet. Silver Tiger attempted to shoulder tackle King who swiftly dodged. Silver Tiger spun back around and tried to deliver a knockout punch. Tiger King ducked under it and tackled Silver Tiger to the ground before pummeling him and standing back up. Silver Tiger got back up, dazed. Tiger King then ended the fight with his own Exploder, knocking Silver Tiger out of the ring. Silver Tiger stood up and silently congratulated King who nodded and they returned to their locker rooms. Jordan pondered what he had seen. It seemed Tiger King had improved greatly since the last tournament; despite his goal remaining exactly the same.

'A child in his care dies, he falls into depression. Silver Tiger forces him to come out of it. Now he's stronger and more determined than ever, it should be fun to watch how he progresses.'

With that he smirked and signaled the announcer to continue on to the next match.

Michelle Chang stepped into the ring; her face was set with fierce determination. However her opponent, the sumo wrestler Ganryu, didn't seem to be focused.

Michelle glared at him. "So, you're my first opponent." She said, Ganryu shook his head.

"Miss Chang, there's no need to..."  
"I am here to fight, not to talk, now, get ready!"

Ganryu looked hurt before he sighed and both assumed fighting stances before the announcer began the match. Due to Ganryu's lack of focus however it wasn't a long fight; Michelle only had to dodge two of his half-hearted attacks and was able to knock him out with a sharp blow to the back of his head. She shook her head in disgust and walked away, back to the locker rooms as Ganryu was taken away to the nearby hospital. Jordan frowned and turned to Takeru.

"Ganryu was much stronger last time, what has happened here?" He asked; Takeru sighed.

"From what I can gather, it seems that Ganryu has developed an intense infatuation for Miss Chang. She is here to rescue her mother and couldn't care less. She was more determined to win the fight."

Jordan sighed. "Pathetic...Tell Ganryu when he wakes up, he's fired."

Takeru nodded and they turned to watch the last match of round one, Marc against Bryan. Marc observed his opponent and sighed.

"What brings my brother here here, and why are you so eager to fight me?" He asked.

Bryan glared and assumed his battle stance, "You, Marc Valentine are guilty of committing murder. The last official opponent you fought, you killed in the ring. I am here to arrest you so you will answer for your crimes."

Marc sighed and shook his head. "Just try and beat me and it was accident." He growled before taking his fighting stance. The fight then began.

Marc swiftly closed the gap, launching himself forwards using his patented Foot Bazooka. Bryan however side stepped, narrowly avoiding the attack. He quickly attempted to attack but Marc quickly blocked the attack. He then head-butted Bryan who stumbled back. Marc then attempted another attack but Bryan ducked under the attack and performed a sweep attack which knocked Marc's legs out from under him. Marc got back to his feet and saw Bryan on the ground. Before Marc could react Bryan launched a kangaroo kick which hit Marc squarely in the chest. Marc hit the ground outside the arena and Bryan, announced the winner, moved to arrest him.

"Wait!" Jordan called out. "I am sorry Bryan, but you are still bound by the rules of the tournament. You cannot arrest Marc yet. But I give you my assurance that he will be held in his hotel room, under house arrest until the tournament is over."

Bryan grudgingly accepted this and returned to his locker room. The stadium gradually emptied and the fighters returned to their hotel rooms. The first round was now over, the second ready to begin. Anthony most of all was feeling the tension, by tomorrow he would be one step closer to dealing with his brother once and for all.

Begin the Second Round

The stadium was packed again as the second round of the 2007 Valkyrie Densetsu Tournament was prepared to begin. Jordan took his seat in the master's box. Takeru stood in his usual place. He smirked, so far so good, his plan was working, yet still he felt distracted.

'This woman, Jun, I still cannot get her out of my mind.' He thought 'That…It doesn't make sense; why?'

However he was distracted by the announcer calling for the start of round 2, the first two fighters were Ibuki and Jun. Jordan froze as he stared at Jun, he quickly refocused himself once again. They both stood, ready to fight. Like Akira Ibuki noticed something unusual about Jun; a strange…pureness. He was confused, before finally he made up he spoke.

"Who are you really; miss?" Ibuki asked, Jun sighed.

"You are the second to ask me that, I cannot tell you, for I do not know."

Ibuki nodded; "I see; are there any legends among your family; Miss Kazama?"

Jun pondered for a moment but then sighed.

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with it?"

Ibuki nodded and then seemed to decide something. "Very well; but, regardless of the outcome of this fight…I want to hear about these legends, I think you'll find one of them to apply to this situation."

Jun was confused but agreed; they took up their fighting stances and then the announcer began the match.

Ibuki closed the gap between them and attempted a quick knee strike. Jun however blocked the strike before attempting a backwards punch. Ibuki dodged the attack and the following low kick; she backflipped before attempting to launch herself forwards. Jun sidestepped the attack; Ibuki landed and threw himself back to his feet. Jun had managed to close the gap and performed a cartwheel like kick; striking Ibuki twice; staggering her. She shook his head and attempted to recover but Jun then launched a powerful uppercut sending him up into the sky. She then spun around and delivered a fierce kick, striking Ibuki as she fell down. Ibuki flew out of the ring and landed on his back; Jun won by ring out, they both left and headed off to the locker rooms. Ibuki planning on helping Jun discern the truth about who or what she was. Ichigo and IR-45 Ver.2 stepped out into the ring; ready to begin their fight. Meanwhile Ibuki listened while Jun told him about the legends of her clan. Finally, after a long pause he spoke again.

"I see."

Jun sighed; "So, have any of this helped you, what do you think I am?"

"Only one thing stands out." He stated, "It seems you are to be none other than the 'Chosen One'."

Jun looked up shocked as Ibuki nodded and left her to her thoughts and to ponder on what she had just revealed. She shook her head.

'It can't be; there's no way that can be right…Surely not?'

Despite her denials it felt to her that, strangely, he was right.

Meanwhile; back in the ring Ichigo sized up his opponent.

"Boy, I get all the fun fights, don't I?" He remarked; "First the bear, now this guy."

IR-45 Ver.2 analyzed Ichigo and remained silent.

Ichigo shook his head; "What's wrong; metal man? Can't talk?"

Ichigo's taunts however did not affect IR-45 Ver.2 in the slightest; finally IR-45 Ver.2 finished his analysis and readied himself.

"Target acquired; destroy target." He intoned; Ichigo sighed and took up his own fighting stance.

"Bring it on!"

The announcer started the fight and stepped back as the match began. Ichigo, in his typical brash fashion charged in. IR-45 Ver.2 raised his fist and brought it down with a sharp blow. Ichigo however surprised everyone by blocking the blow as if it was nothing. He then delivered an elbow strike followed by a knee strike. However IR-45 Ver.2; being a cyborg, didn't feel the blows. He lifted Ichigo up and threw him across the ring; Ichigo hit the group and slid across it. He managed to stop himself from flying out of the ring and charged in again. He shoulder tackled IR-45 Ver.2 who didn't even budge; IR-45 Ver.2 smiled and then raised his arms above his head and leaned forwards.

"No, no, no!" Ichigo cried out but it was too late; IR-45 Ver.2 fell forwards, flattening Ichigo beneath him.

IR-45 Ver.2 straightened up and stomped back; Ichigo got to his feet, groaning.

"I don't know what's worse; the pain, or the humiliation." He stated before shaking his head and glaring. "Alright that's it...One scrap heap, coming up!"

IR-45 Ver.2 approached, ready to attack again when Ichigo pulled his right fist back, focused and delivered a powerful strike with his Burning Fist. IR-45 Ver.2 froze, Ichigo had punched clean through its chest; disrupting its system; his fist had smashed the central processor to pieces. Ichigo pulled his fist out and IR-45 Ver.2 shut down.

Ichigo gave a grim smile and shook his head before raising his fist in victory as the announcer called the end of the match. Ichigo headed back to the locker room, Jordan watched him go, a dark smile on his face.

"Looks like his bravado has been checked." He stated, "Good."

Takeru nodded and then signaled to the announcer to start the next fight. The two fighters stepped out; Kim, the only remaining Zaibatsu fighter still in the tournament, and his opponent; Nina.

Kim regarded his opponent. "I trust you are prepared for this young lady...I won't be holding back."

Nina offered no reply so he sighed.

"Look; I apologize if this gets out of hand...But that's just..." Nina cut him off."

"Are you done...Let's fight, I have a contract to fulfil, and you are an obstacle to that."

Kim was surprised at this woman's callous attitude but quickly assumed a fighting stance, Nina did the same. The announcer started the fight and Kim decided to attack immediately. He launched a flying kick but Nina intercepted him in midair and threw him to the ground. He quickly rolled out of the way, dodging Nina's heeled boot coming down on his face. He got back up and Nina ducked under his guard and struck with an open palm strike to the chin. Kim staggered back and Nina finished things off with a swift kick which knocked him out of the ring. She didn't even react to the crowd's cheers as she walked back to the locker room. Jordan smirked, his hunch was right; Nina had a contract to kill him. He decided to deal with that matter later and instead settled back to watch.

More Fighting, More Plans

The fourth match of the second round was about to begin. Tiger King stepped out into the ring and then his opponent appeared; Anthony. There was silence as both fighters stared each other down; both were aware of the other's capabilities and Tiger King was especially wary. Finally the announcer stepped forwards, noticing there wasn't going to be any pre-match banter.

"Ladies and gentlemen; we are now ready to begin match four of round two!" He called out to the crowd's cheers. "Our two fighters are the Japanese wrestler...Japanese TIGER KING!"

The crowd went wild as Tiger King's name was called out, the announcer spoke again.

"And his opponent; Anthony Vermilion!"

There were more cheers, mostly from those who knew Anthony well. Throughout all of this the fighters never once broke their gaze from each other. The announcer then called out one more time, stepping back as he did so.

"Now, let the fight...BEGIN!"

He leap back out of the ring and out of danger and the fighters took up their fighting stances, ready to fight. Watching all of this Jordan smirked.

'I wonder how Tiger King will tackle this problem; my father isn't an easy opponent after all.' He pondered to himself before turning his gaze to Anthony and scrutinizing him. 'Father has something planned, this should be fun.'

After a brief pause Tiger King made the first move.

Tiger King attempted to strike out with his Exploder but Anthony dodged to the side. Tiger King swiftly got to his feet and attempted to deliver some quick combo attacks to Anthony; but Anthony blocked or dodged all of them. Yet strangely he did not attack on his own, or even use a counter attack. Tiger King managed to sweep Anthony's legs out from under him and followed with an elbow drop. The attack missed as Anthony rolled to the side and got back on his feet. Tiger King growled and attempted more attacks; Anthony continued to dodge or block, without attacking. The crowd were confused; it wasn't until the onslaught ended that Jordan realized what was going on. King stumbled back, breathing heavily; Anthony stood, calm and focused as ever.

'I see, that was your game brother...get Tiger King so tired he can't defend himself, then strike.'

With Tiger King helpless Anthony walked around behind him and grappled him. He then lifted him into the air and slammed him down on his knee; striking Tiger King's coccyx. Tiger King roared in pain and hit the ground. Unable to stand the announcer declared Anthony the winner and King was taken away to hospital. Anthony returned to the locker room and waited for the next fight; the last fight of round two.

The last two fighters for round two stepped out into the arena. Michelle and Bryan stopped in place in the ring and observed each other. Finally Michelle spoke.

"I don't get it; you're here to arrest your brother." She stated, "So why are you so dead set on winning this, if that's your only purpose?" Bryan sighed and replied; "He's not the only one that needs to be brought to justice. Jordan has committed many crimes and must answer for them. So do yourself a favor and forfeit now, the sooner I arrest Jordan, the better."

Michelle glared at that; "Not a chance, I'm not quitting, I have to save my mother, if you stand in my way, then bring it on!"

The announcer then started the fight and the two of, in fighting stances got ready to begin their attacks. Michelle acted first and darted in to attack with her powerful uppercut. Bryan spun out of the way at the last moment and caught Michelle in the side with a hook kick. Michelle stumbled but recovered and spun around to deliver a kick of her own. Bryan ducked under it and swept her legs out from under her. He then leap back as she attempted to flip onto her feet and kick him in the process. Finally however Bryan had decided enough was enough. When Michelle charged him again he held his ground. He ducked under her blow and delivered a powerful strike that sent her flying out of the ring; he was declared the winner and the tournament was over for the day. Jordan returned to his office; he now knew where the threats were. He made some phone calls and waited for developments.

That night Jun decided to call her father, to see what he knew about the legend of the Chosen One. She waited while the phone rang, finally her father answer.

"Jun?" She smiled and replied.

"It's me; father, there's something I need to ask you about." She paused, uncertain how to continue but then finally found her voice. "There is a legend in our clan, about the Chosen One, what can you tell me about it?"

There was a brief pause before her father replied.

"Let's see; oh yes, I remember now. The Chosen One is said to be a woman in our clan; she is fated to witness the rise and destruction of the great beast and set into motion events that will the world of its tainted influence forever."

Jun was shocked to hear this and she remembered the two hazy figures she had seen behind Jordan; the demon and the angel.

Her father then asked; "Why do you ask?"

She sighed and then explained everything that she had witnessed and what Ibuki had told her. Her father was shocked but his reply only confirmed her suspicions.

"This is serious...He's right, so it's begun."

After some more conversation and hanging up Jun looked out of the window. So it was true, she was indeed the Chosen One.

Meanwhile, Nina sighed as she walked to her room. She was one step closer.

'This time, I will fulfil the contract.' She thought bitterly, 'Nobody will stop me now.'

As she opened the door however something seemed off. Before she could put her finger on it strong hands grabbed hold of her and pulled her into the room, locking the door behind her. She found herself pinned to the bed, something stuffed into her mouth to silence her, her hands were being tied behind her back. Once bound she was turned over and she saw her assailant, he was clad all in black, even his mask which hid his features. Despite this Nina knew exactly who he was working for. The man tied a strip of material around her mouth to stop her from spitting the material stuffed in it out. He smirked and then pulled out a knife as he got off her and stood at the side of the bed.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He stated gruffly as he put the knife to her throat.

However Nina clicked her heels together and, from the point of her right shoe a knife blade emerged. She kicked out and struck the man in the neck, he died within second, the blade breaking off and remaining lodged in the wound. With a grunt of effort Nina sat up, got a hold of the man's knife and cut her bonds before removing her gag. She sighed and threw the man and all the materials he used down the laundry chute outside her room. She then returned to her room, shaking her head.

'Nice try Jordan.'

With that she returned to her bed and got ready to sleep, waiting for the semi finals tomorrow.

Semi-Finals with a Twist

Jordan stepped into the master box and took his seat. He looked up at Takeshi before finally speaking.

"I heard an interesting story;" He stated. "Apparently the man who was supposed to kill Nina Williams, was found dead in the laundry room of the hotel."

Takeshi nodded and sighed. "Yes sir, he seemed to fail to understand that she would have cleverly concealed weapons."

Jordan rolled his eyes.

"Idiot; well we'll see what happens here. Maybe I'll get lucky and avoid this unpleasantness again." He paused before adding. "Maybe I can avoid my problems all together...Takeshi, have this message delivered to the announcer. Tell him to be as extravagant as he likes, but he has to reveal it slowly...draw out the suspense."

Takeshi nodded and took the message before leaving. Jordan turned back to the ring; he smirked, they were down to the semi-finals, however since there was now five fighters, one fighter would have to fight an extra match. At least that's what the crowd and the fighters thought; Jordan had other plans. The announcer stepped up onto the ring; he looked up and nodded to Jordan to confirm he had received the message. At that point Takeshi returned; Jordan had to commend the man for his efficiency, if nothing else. The announcer then prepared his microphone and got ready to begin the semi-finals.

The announcer smiled and began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He called out, the crowd cheered loudly and he continued. "Welcome to the Semi-Finals of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2! Now, to make things more interesting, a slight...twist to the rules has been added!

There were excited murmurs about this; the announcer then clarified.

"Regardless of the outcome of these matches; the last two fighters will automatically fight the final match today, rather than tomorrow!" He paused and then added. "That's not the only twist; the semi-finals themselves have been changed!"

The crowd gasped at this, wondering what else could have happened.

"Rather than have single matches and have one fighter fighting an extra match. It had been declared that these Semi-Finals shall be an all out battle royale!" The announcer then revealed. "The last two standing will go on to the finals and will get a half hour break before their fight."

Hearing this news the crowd went wild and; following the instructions given the five remaining fighters stepped out into the ring. Jun was the first to arrive; looking shocked at what she had just heard, it also seemed like something else was on her mind. She was followed by Anthony, then Bryan and Nina and finally Ichigo; they all took places in the ring, ready for the battle royale to start.

Once again Jordan found himself distracted by Jun; he found himself lost in thought.

"Could she really be...what Wang said she was...This; Chosen One?" He muttered under his breath; Takeshi looked at him confused.

"Sir?"  
"It's nothing, I'm fine."

He forced himself to focus on the match, rather than on Jun. The announcer called out, announcing each fighter's name, to different levels of applause. It was instantly clear that Jun and Nina were favourites with the male members of the crowd. Once he had finished he called for the start of the match and leapt out of the ring as the battle royale began. Nina and Ichigo moved first; Nina heading straight for Jun, singling her out as the most reluctant. Ichigo charged straight for Anthony; determined to defeat him like he wanted to in the last tournament. Anthony stood his ground however and as Ichigo attempted to strike he struck first. He launched a devastating punch which caught Ichigo in the stomach and launched him back. Jun blocked Nina's strike and countered with one of her own; Nina however blocked that strike herself. Bryan then leapt into the fray, going after Anthony; however Anthony spun around and kicked Bryan in the chest, before striking him with a right splits kick. After some more intense fighting Ichigo, Bryan and Nina backed off from their opponents who stood waiting. Nina glared at Jun, although she was more curious than angry.

'She's acting defensively...yet she seems to be stronger than she's letting on. What is she up to?'

Ichigo and Bryan both glared at Anthony and then nodded to each other, deciding to team up and take him down together.

Nina charged towards Jun, but this time Jun was ready; she spun out of the way of Nina's attack and performed her cartwheel kick which caused Nina to grunt in pain. Nina kicked backwards but Jun spun out of the way and spun twice more before delivering a powerful kick which staggered Nina and sent her stumbling over the edge and out of the ring. Nina was now out of the tournament. Jun turned to Anthony who was holding his own against Bryan and Ichigo. Anthony then used his Lightning Hammer and struck Ichigo knocking him to the ground, unconscious. Finally Jun struck Bryan with a flying kick and knocked him out of the ring. The announcer stepped forwards.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winners of the semi-finals; Jun Kazama and Anthony Vermilion!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Ichigo was taken to hospital and Jun and Anthony returned to their locker rooms. Jordan sent a few notes out; one to Ibuki and another to Bryan; informing them that he now gave his consent for them to act on the duties they had been assigned. They immediately headed to the hotels where Luka and Bruce were staying. They both came to dispense their own brand of justice; Ibuki sought to take Luka's life. Bryan sought to arrest Bruce for his murder charge.

Ibuki stepped off the elevator and headed down to the room where Luka Higarashi had been under lock-down. She approached the door cautiously, anticipating any traps that might await him. She stopped next to the door and drew his famous sword; he then slowly, quietly opened the door. The empty room yawned at him as she looked around. It was completely bland, no possible hiding place; she had been assured that the only other exit, the window, had been secured. Walking carefully in case this really was a trap he examined the window. It hadn't been secured and in fact, had been recently opened. She had been deceived by Jordan; Luka wasn't in the room. She hadn't been here for some time and was most likely halfway around the world by now, hiding somewhere where she could never find her. Angry but knowing she had no other choice; she left the room and returned to his own hotel room. Bryan meanwhile had discovered that Bruce's room was also deserted and that Marc had been gone at least a day by now. It was then he saw a copy of the newspaper dated today. The headline was about a helicopter crash, the body of the pilot was found along with a passenger whose body was burned beyond recognition. But according to various records the passenger was identified as Marc Valentine. Like Ibuki he returned to his hotel, empty-handed. All they could do now was returned to the stadium in time for the finals.

The Final Round; Jun's Decision

Jun remained seated in the locker room; the weight of the destiny she had just discovered for herself, leaned heavily on her. No matter what happened she had to succeed; if she failed, the world was doomed; swallowed with darkness and despair. She heard the call and knew now was the time; she was to face Anthony in the ring. She stood up and left the locker room, heading to the arena. In his locker room Anthony sat quietly; his eyes closed, almost meditatively. He was closer than ever before; he had learned from his mistakes from two years ago. He was stronger, fitter than before; even fitter than how he had been two years ago. Finally the call came and he stood up; took a deep breath and then exhaled. It was time; he had overheard rumors about his opponent, Jun Kazama. However, no matter what people believed about this woman being the Chosen One; he wasn't about to be stopped by her. He was going to reclaim his company and finish his son off once and for all. He departed the locker room and headed for the arena. Meanwhile Jordan had returned to his seat and smirked and looked around at the audience, apart from Luka and Marc who had been forced to flee, all the defeated fighters were present to watch the last fights.

'So, this is it.' He thought to himself; 'Let's see how the 'Chosen One' fares against my father.'

He had heard the rumours and now knew them to be true. He was certain that the strange pull he felt towards her was due to her status as the Chosen One. He was connected to her somehow.

Both fighters stepped into the ring; Jordan watched them both intently; he began pondering what he should do about this strange pull he felt.

"You must destroy her; she will ruin all you have worked for." A dark voice in his head declared; he frowned, but then another voice, kinder, gentler spoke up.

"No Jordan; she is your last chance for redemption." It said; "If you destroy her, you can never go back; you can never reclaim your life."

He shook his head to clear it and focused on the fight. Jun carefully observed Anthony and then sighed.

"I am sorry Anthony; but I must win." She declared; "The entire future of the world depends on it."

Anthony shook his head. "I have heard of your legend, Jun Kazama. But I am not interested, I am here to fight my son; if he's such a threat, then you shouldn't have a problem with me fighting him. Since I'll be dealing with him, permanently."

Jun shook her head.

"Violence only begets violence. That won't stop the darkness."

Anthony simply shook his head and took up his fighting stance. Seeing it was hopeless to try and reason with him Jun did the same.

The announcer then started the fight and stepped back. Anthony decided he would rather end things quickly. He closed the gap between them and broke through Jun's guard. He then grabbed her in a headlock and tightened his grip. His intention was to starve her of oxygen enough to make her black out. However Jun delivered a punch to Anthony's back which slackened his grip. This was enough for her to slip out of it and sweep his legs out from under him. When Anthony hit the ground Jun attempted to follow up on her attack but he rolled away. He recovered his footing and glared at her. He shook his head.

"I was trying to make this quick for you; but you seem to want things the hard way." He stated; "So be it."

With that Anthony once again closed the gap and this time delivered a flurry of punches and kicks. Jun blocked them and then, with some effort struck back, forcing Anthony to take the defensive. She performed her Windmill Kick but Anthony dodged the attack and followed up with his Lightning Hammer. He struck and knocked her to the ground; he then stepped back. To his surprise however she got back up to her feet. He shook his head; only one choice now. He waited as she charged in and dodged out of the way and kicked. Jun stumbled and fell, falling out of the ring.

Anthony sighed and then glared up at Jordan. The announcer stepped forwards but Anthony spoke before he could.

"Jordan, I discard the prize money. I challenge you to a fight for the Zaibatsu."

Jordan smirked and accepted the challenge. Jordan returned to the Zaibatsu HQ and Anthony to his hotel; to prepare for the Championship fight. Jun meanwhile sat on her bed; dismayed. She had failed in her destiny.

'Unless...' She thought to herself and then an idea came to her.

She got to her feet and made sure she was ready. Then she slipped out of her room.

Late Night Incidents

Jun moved as quietly as she could. She had overheard the other fighters talking and realized that, with everyone staying to watch the next fight; more people were in danger if she failed. Apart from the two escapees the Zaibatsu fighters would also be staying to watch the fight. Therefore she had no other choice, it had to be tonight. It surprised her how lax the security was; Jordan was one of the most hated people in the world, yet she was able to sneak into the Zaibatsu headquarters without any difficulty. Once inside she looked around, there was nobody about.

'Okay, I need to get up to the top floor.' She thought to herself. 'That's where I'll find Jordan...The elevator is out of the question; stairs might work but...Someone's coming?!'

She looked around and found a storage closet; she quickly took cover and peeked out carefully. She watched as Anna, Barry and Armour King walked into the hall. Armour King remained silent as he watched, but it looked like Anna was talking to someone on the phone. Barry didn't stop and simply walked out the front door as Armour King watched Anna snapped the phone shut and sighed.

"I have no choice, it's the only way." She stated; Silver Tiger nodded. "You're not gonna try and stop me?"

He shook his head and left, heading down one of the corridors. Anna sighed and then hurried out of the door. Jun waited until she was sure the coast was clear before she left the closet and hurried down one of the corridors, she found the stairwell and began to go up.

She continued to climb up the stairwell but then stopped; she heard voices coming from above. She silently slipped out of the stairwell, onto the next floor. She cautiously observed the group as they came into sight. It was Kin, Brandon and Akira.

"Looks like Jordan's plan went off without a hitch; Luka and Marc are safe." Brandon stated; "Luka has made her escape and Marc faked his death, now they are both in hiding."

Kin nodded; "Good." He paused before then asking. "So what are you gonna do, after the tournament is over?"

Akira sighed and then spoke up.

"I will be retiring, I've had enough of fighting for one life...I'll be returning to my merchant business."

Le simply shrugged and then Kin realized it was his turn.

"I'll be beginning my own Tae Kwon-Do school." He declared. "It's time I did things right."

The other two nodded and the trio continued to walk down the stairs. Jun breathed and gave a sigh of relief and then turned and saw she had been caught; Ganryu stood glaring at her.

Meanwhile, in the fighter's hotel; Anthony, who had been meditating was finally reunited with his loyal companion, Barry. Anna smiled when she saw the reunion and then went serious, ready for her task. She headed to the room and knocked on the door. It opened and Nina glared when she saw her sister.

"What?" She asked, irritable.

Anna sighed. "Nina, you know that Jordan won't stop until he's killed you."  
Nina nodded. "And so he sent you, very imaginative."

No I don't care about Jordan all I want is to end our long time rivalry that's all you need to know Nina so how about it do we have a deal dear sister 

"Guess that's my decision made for me." She stated. "You have a deal Anna...now get out."

Anna sighed and nodded before leaving and heading back to the Zaibatsu.

Ganryu stepped towards Jun.

"What are you doing here?" He shook his head. "Intruder; I won't let you get away, this will ensure I get back into the Zaibatsu, now I...Hey!"

Jun dodged around him and took off running. She dodged through the corridors and rooms until finally she managed to escape Ganryu. She stopped to catch her breath and then looked through the window of the room she was next to and froze. It was a large laboratory; inside, disassembled, was Combot; it looked like they had everything they needed from him and were planning to use his data as part of their next Fighting Robot upgrade. Suddenly, she heard what sounded like movement then something hit the back of her head and she blacked out. When she recovered she realized she had been handcuffed. She looked around and saw she was surrounded by Zaibatsu soldiers. She was in the elevator which then opened; she was on the top floor. The soldiers led her to the large double doors and Brandon stood waiting for them.

"Good she's here; the boss wants to see her alone." He stated, "Without the cuffs."

The handcuffs were removed, Brandon opened the doors and Jun was pushed inside; the doors were closed behind her.

She walked forwards nervously; Jordan sat in the high backed chair, behind his desk. He had a casual smile on his face. His jacket was off and the top button of his shirt was undone.

"So, you came." He stated; "I knew you would...Chosen One."

Jun was shocked at this; he knew why she was here; even now she could see the demon and the angel fighting behind him. Jordan stood up and walked around the desk and around behind her. She turned, her back to the desk, in order to face him. He stepped up close, so they were face to face; only a few inches apart.

"Yet, I don't feel compelled to stop you; instead I fell...something else." He said; his voice soft, distant sounding.

Before Jun could voice her discomfort at the lack of space between them there family have some bad blood over the years since Anthony have a rivalry with Jun and the deafest and humiliation at the family dojo last year against Jordan Vermilion now finally after training around the world Jun was ready and only stares at Jordan not saying a word but then they shake each other hands maybe to end the long rivalry between the families and with that Jun leaves Jordan's office 

Jordan smirked as he looked out the window. It was the morning of the championship round. Last night he remembered the incident he had shared with the Chosen One. Now she was back in her hotel room. Jordan was ready for the fight; clad in his white karate pants; black belt, brown fingerless gloves and black foot protectors. He turned and left the office, ready to finish things with Anthony.

Brother vs Brother Redux

At the same time as Jordan was preparing; Anthony sat on his bed, staring out of the window. He was completely focused, had trained diligently and knew that Jordan had made the same mistake he had two years ago. Finally it was time and he stood up; breathed deeply and then turned to leave.

'Jordan, you better be ready…I don't want this to be too easy.'

With that he left the room. In the meantime, Jun also woke up, back in her room. She slowly sat up and groaned as she remembered last night the talk between her and Jordan Vermilion luckly both familes wanted a truce. She sighed, she had done everything she could and she remembered that part of the legend had stated she would set in motion a chain of events that would change the fate of the world. She wondered; by going to see Jordan last night, had she done that. All she could do was wait and see; she wasn't optimistic however since the fate of the world now depended on Anthony. She shook her head and left the room, heading for the arena. When she arrived she looked around, the stands were packed, so many people who never knew how much danger they were in. Apart from the two who had fled, all the defeated fighters were present in the stands too. Jun knew that they at least would be able to fight back, hopefully buy enough time for the innocent audience members to escape. Jun took a seat next to Michelle, returned her friendly greeting and then they watched as the fighters entered the arena.

Anthony and Jordan glared at each other. Finally Jordan smirked and shook his head.

"I'm surprised at you old man." He stated, "All this fighting, just to reclaim your company, how petty."

Anthony didn't react, he simply spoke calmly. "No, I am here to fight and deal with you once and for all; the Zaibatsu is a bonus, it is my revenge on you that I seek."

Jordan threw his head back and laughed, cold, dark and cruel. Jun inhaled sharply as she saw the demon and angel fighting again behind him.

"Jun?"

She turned to Michelle and shook her head.

"It's nothing, I 'm alright."

Jordan finally stopped laughing and focused on Anthony again. "I'm going to make you wish you never climbed out of that pit."

Jordan waited for Anthony next verbal barb, but Anthony wouldn't give his son that satisfaction.

"Enough words, let's fight and finish this once and for all." Was all Anthony said as he took up his fighting stance.

Jordan growled and took up his stance. The announcer looked at both of them nervously and then he cleared his throat.

"Now, let the match…BEGIN!"

He leapt back, off the ring and the fight began.

Jordan acted first, charging in and feinting with his left fist, he then struck out with his right arm, an elbow strike. Anthony however didn't fall for the feint and blocked Jordan's elbow strike. He then delivered a knee strike before launching a straight punch which sent Jordan staggering back. He recovered and glared as Anthony charged him. They then began a harsh melee of blows. Each continued to strike, blocking, dodging or landing blows on the other. It was clear that, at present, neither held an advantage. Although unbeknownst to most there was another fight going on at the same time. Jun watched tensely as the demon and angel fought continually. As the fight continued and Jordan's anger that his quick victory, in which he was so confident about, wasn't happening peaked higher and higher, the demon seemed to start to get the upper hand. It was then Jun realized that she at least knew the angelic entity, her name was, quite simply Angel. She was the embodiment of goodness and it now became clear that she was here to try and save Jordan from the darkness within him. Meanwhile; Anthony and Jordan stepped back. Both were bruised and lightly injured. Due to his intense training Anthony was still going strong, but Jordan was now breathless. He glared at his father.

"You…I won't let this happen." He growled as suddenly dark energy began to flow from his body.

Anthony smirked; "This again, do you really think that will work a second time."

"Of course, all I need to do is use this power, then I'll outclass you and crush you in an instant!"

Anthony shook his head. "You are welcome to try."

With that the fight resumed.

Jordan charged in and slammed his foot into the ground, cracking it. He then attempted to deliver a stomach punch. Anthony however blocked it, although he audibly grunted upon impact. Jordan growled at this and continued to pummel Anthony with blow after blow; Anthony merely blocked and dodged the attacks. Yet he wasn't striking back. Finally Jordan missed with his Lightning Screw Uppercut but followed up with a kick that knocked Anthony to the ground. He laughed and stood over Anthony.

"See, I told you, you cannot possibly beat me." He gloated before stepping back.

To his surprise however Anthony stood back up; Jordan shook his head.

"What, no, this is impossible!" Jordan yelled, he felt drained; he had used all his strength yet still Anthony stood.

Anthony smirked; "So, you've used up all your strength; trying way to hard." He laughed, "See boy, too much power is often more of a disadvantage than not enough power."

Jordan shook his head. "No, no, I won't…let this happen!"

At that point, the fight between the two entities ended as Jordan's rage peaked; the demon was victorious and both figures vanished. Jordan roared and was engulfed in a cloud of purple energy. When the purple energy cleared Jordan stood, his had changed in appearance. He was now a large muscular being completely purple except for his black hair; the whites of his eyes had gone red; a third red eye was on his forehead and horns grew from his head, angling upwards. He stood and glared at Anthony.

"So, we meet at last old man…I am Mr. Martial Arts, the dark gene within your son which has given him power." It stated; "I am your opponent now."

Anthony simply took up his fighting stance. "So be it."

Mr. Martial Arts responded in kind and the fight was ready to resume.

Anthony vs. Mr. Martial Arts

There were screams of terror and panic as audience members ran desperately trying to escape. Jun's worst fears were realized; Mr. Martial Arts had won and took over Jordan. Eventually the only people left in the arena were the fighters in the tournament and those few who were brave enough to remain. Jun was relieved by that and quickly turned to Michelle.

"Michelle, pass a message along, I need all the fighters to come over here." She explained, "I need to talk to them, urgently."

Michelle passed the message along and soon all the fighters assembled near where Jun was.

She looked around to make sure they were all there before speaking. "That monster down there; Mr. Martial Arts. If…If Anthony should fail to defeat him, we'll all need to step in, otherwise we're all doomed."

"She's not kidding." Nina stated, "You can feel the evil coming off that thing."

Jun nodded.

"Yes so, we're all going to have to be ready to fight; we might just be the last chance humanity has."

The others agreed; Paul was the most enthusiastic. Looking forward to fighting a strong opponent. They all prepared themselves, meanwhile Anthony stood, ready to fight Mr. Martial Arts and soon the battle was on.

Mr. Martial Arts flew forwards, unfurling wings from his back and headed straight for Anthony. Anthony ducked under the strike and rose back up with a powerful kick. Mr. Martial Arts flew into the air, flipped and landed softly on his feet. He gave a cruel laugh and shook his head.

"Foolish old man, if you think to defeat me, you are wrong." He stated with savage glee. "You can try, but while you are tired from your fight, I am fresh."

Anthony didn't say a word, simply resumed his battle stance and made his move. He charged towards Mr. Martial Arts, dodged around Mr. Martial Arts's attempted attack and delivered a harsh punch right to the face. Mr. Martial Arts roared in rage and began to fight back with his own combos and strikes. Anthony responded in kind and soon the brutal melee became a series of devastating blows that, if a vital spot was hit, would have spelt death for either fighter. They then separated and Anthony shook his head.

"Enough fooling around." He stated, "For your information demon, I am not the least bit tired. Jordan tired himself out while I conserved my energy."

Mr. Martial Arts frowned at that before Anthony struck out with his Lightning Hammer, striking Mr. Martial Arts on the head and dazing him as he buckled and fell back. Growling with rage Mr. Martial Arts lashed out but Anthony dodged. However Mr. Martial Arts was ready and from the third eye on his forehead he fired a beam of pure energy that struck Anthony, right in the left shoulder.

There were gasps from the few crowd members left as Anthony fell to the ground, Jun was frantic.

"Everyone get ready." She called out. "If Mr. Martial Arts's desperate enough to try and kill Anthony like that then we've gotta pull out all the stops."

They all nodded, Paul approached the edge of the stands, getting ready to jump in but then, to everyone's surprise, Anthony got back up. Anthony glared in distaste at the hole in his shoulder and then at Mr. Martial Arts.

"Is that all?" He asked rhetorically. "Guess I'll have to step things up a notch."

Mr. Martial Arts was also shocked and began to fire beams indiscriminately. Anthony dodged the beams as he charged at Mr. Martial Arts, as he got closed he launched his Demon Uppercut, sending Mr. Martial Arts airborne. When Mr. Martial Arts landed on the ground, face down Anthony stomped on the back of his head. Anthony then stepped back as Mr. Martial Arts got to his feet, growling, clearly in pain.

Mr. Martial Arts shook his head in denial. "This, this cannot be, who the hell are you?"

Anthony smirked. "You know who I am; I am Anthony Vermilion...I am the one who will finish this, here and now!"

With that Anthony charged and shoulder tackled Mr. Martial Arts, picked him up and head butted him. Mr. Martial Arts straightened up and fired his beams again, one struck Anthony in the left leg. Now his left arm and leg were injured and, based on how he felt, temporarily immobilized. Mr. Martial Arts stepped up close to gloat.

'Last mistake, demon.' Anthony thought gleefully.

Using his working arm and Leg Anthony put all his force into his next attack, another Lightning Hammer. The blow struck and Mr. Martial Arts shrieked before hitting the ground. There was a burst of energy and Mr. Martial Arts turned back into Jordan. As he did so Anthony felt feeling return to his damaged limbs.

Anthony breathed a sigh and relaxed, he allowed the medics to attend to him while the announcer declared him the winner. He made a few statements to the crowd and then, with the fighters planning to wait for him, he ordered Jordan's body to be placed in a chopper. He then boarded the chopper and it took off, following his directions. He was fully intent now, on finishing things once and for all; he wouldn't repeat the same mistake again, he was going to dispose of Jordan permanently now.

Final Solution

Anthony glared as he observed his son's body. He lay completely inert; finally they reached the destination Anthony had ordered. They stopped and landed, on the edge of a large volcano. He stepped out of the helicopter and looked around; he could feel the heat from the magma below. He was certain this would do the job.

'I have to ensure his body is completely destroyed.' He thought to himself, 'This is the best way; so, now it's time.'

With that he turned and pulled Jordan's body out of the helicopter. He turned and walked over to the edge of the volcano. He stopped at the ledge as the heat blasted him. He forced himself to focus and as he did so memories came to him. He remembered the simpler times, back when he still respected his father. He remembered his pride when he heard that was mother Haruka pregnant the excitement when he discovered he would have an heir. But all that came crashing down when Jordan was born; the boy had been weak, spineless. Despite Anthony's attempts to toughen him up, all undermined by his father. So he dealt with that issue and then dealt with Jordan, he lost both his grandparents and Jordan lived on in secret, nursing a burning hatred and connected with the entity he had just fought.

'Well, no more.' He thought to himself.

Without even blinking he cast the body into the volcano and as soon as it was gone from sight he turned away and walked back to the chopper and rode back to the Zaibatsu.

When he returned he entered the office, got changed into his business suit and sat down at the desk. He then called Takeru in; he walked in and stopped in front of the desk.

"Sir, you wanted to see the fighters?" He asked, Anthony nodded, Takeru sighed. "Yes sir, I'll send them in at once."

"The challengers first." He stated.

Takeru nodded and turned to get the first fighter; before he did he turned and smiled. "It's good to have you back sir."

He then left the room, Anthony smiled and laughed before composing himself. Jun entered and approached Anthony; he spoke to her for a while and even officially signed release forms. Now the endangered species that Jordan had experimented on, including a boxing kangaroo named Rocky and another boxing animal, a velociraptor named Dizzy, were released. They were to be taken to sanctuaries where they could be safe. Once he was done with Jun he called in Ibuki; he apologized for interfering with her mission and placated the ninja with some o the prize money to distribute. After speaking with Nina he verified her permission to have some of the prized money and finish her feud with Anna and also paid Forest Law some of the prize money in damages to repair his dojo.

He did his best to placate Ichigo who wasn't happy about his loss and gave orders for IR-45 ver.2 to be upgraded. He paid Tiger King some money to renovate his orphanage and immediately gave orders for Michelle's mother to be released. He also apologized to Bryan for Marc's escape and once he was done he allowed them all to leave. He then spoke to Zaibatsu fighters; announcing his intention to disband them. Akira offered no complaint, announcing his retirement plans; Kim planned to start his own dojo in Southtown. When Brandon came in Anthony reprimanded him for his betrayal and Brandon was then taken to a mansion where he was placed under house arrest. Barry remained seated at his masters feet while Anthony confirmed that Ganryu would no longer have a job and so would be forced to return to official sumo matches. Finally he spoke to Silver Tiger who verified that he would be working with Tiger King from now on. After the last person left Anthony sat back in his chair, he had reclaimed the Zaibatsu and had dealt with Jordan. Now it was time to fix things, right the wrongs they had both made and keep the Zaibatsu running.

Epilogue

Following the tournament the fighters returned to their lives. However things changed drastically for a few of them. Some months after the tournament Jun discovered that, Jordan Vermilion was dead. She retired from her job with the environmentalist community and as a Martial Artist and headed into a remote location in the mountains, a small homestead that was owned by the Kazama's. Ibuki returned to her with her friends in her village. While still hunting enemy ninjas, and failing to turn anything up, they resumed their usual activities. Forest returned to his training and renovated his dojo. Ichigo continued his training, desperate to prove himself the strongest; IR-45 ver.2 received his upgrade and was named Chaos Beta. Tiger King continued to run his orphanage and continued his wrestling career; Michelle returned to Arizona with her daughter Julie Chang and also discarded the pendant which had caused her family so much trouble. Lei then returned to his work back in Hong Kong.

Wang followed through on his retirement plans and returned to his merchant business. Luka returns to the Vermilion mansion and continue to serve the family till the very end. Anna and Nina continue their long rivalry as always. Kim opened his own Tae Kwon-Do dojo and began to train prospective students. Brandon remained sequestered at the mansion and remained under house arrest, lamenting his lost chance to claim the Zaibatsu. Barry remained with the Vermilion family, finally content. Combot was decommissioned and his data was added to Chaos Beta for the upgrade to Gun Jack. Sliver Tiger joined Tiger King in a wrestling tag team while Ganryu was forced back into proper sumo wrestling and working in a restaurant to make ends meet. Marc Valentine apologies to his brother Bryan and went to work in a bar but still become the Valentine family's pilot. With Jordan Vermilion having been thrown in the volcano everybody was certain he was dead.

Anthony resumed his position as head of the Zaibatsu and finally decided to change the company for the better and began this work immediately, replacing the Zaibatsu fighters with a highly trained and powerful standing army which he called the Diamond Dogs. So, for a long time, much longer than before, there was peace.

To Protect those most Dear

Jun sighed as she sat on the bench out on the porch in front of the house in the mountains. The homestead spread out in front of her and she enjoy some time alone after being defeated by Jordan Vermilion but sadly she didn't get her revenge and was saddened by Jordan's death but she has to move on with her quiet life. Apart from herself the only other person here was a woman who helped her live off the land. But Jun sensed something it was Jordan and she know that he was alive but barely and he was rescued by Jin Kazama her son she just hoped that her son will be alright and handling the Invisible Lion and don't get hurt by him because you don't want to make Jordan Vermilion very angry.

The End


End file.
